Masked Feeling
by iamYNZ
Summary: Troy Bolton had all he wanted, a great life. But he always some how manages to make the greatest mistakes. This time, he is in really big trouble. The decision he just made was a disaster waiting to happen, until someone catches and saves him. TXG review
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise News

Masked Feeling

_Chapter 1: The Surprising News_

The sun rose and Gabriella sneaked inside Troy's room. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been best friends since they could ever remember, and until now, with Chad of course. Gabriella opened the curtains as the alarm clock went off.

"Arrgghh… Gabriella!" Troy screamed as the sun shine went shining through his eyes.

"Ok. Weird. How did you know it was me?" Gabriella asked as she jumped on the bed.

"You are the only person I gave my spare key to." Troy said as he sat up and kissed Gabriella on the cheek. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning to you too." She said as she stood up from the bed and took Troy's hand, and tried to get him to stand, but no luck was found. "Get up!"

"Why?"

"Remember? You promised me that you'd go shopping with me today?" Gabriella pointed out to Troy.

_Flashback_

"_I'm ready, Troy." Gabriella said as she walked in Troy's household._

"_Ready for what?" Troy had a confused look and so as Gabriella._

"_To go shopping, remember?" Troy just raised his eyebrow at his confusion. "You forgot, didn't you?"_

"_Oh! I'm sorry Gabriella! I'm so sorry. It probably slipped my mind and I forgot to put it in alarm on my calendar." Troy said._

"_Its okay, Troy. You can just dress up and we can go." Gabriella said in a hurry._

"_Well, I made plans. Chad and Taylor asked me a favor to babysit their kids." _

"_Oh. Well then, maybe next time." Gabriella said._

"_Tomorrow! I'll pick you up at your house at 9 am." Troy said._

"_Sounds good. To make sure that you won't forget," Gabriella grabbed Troy's phone and put on a reminder for tomorrow that he will be going shopping with Gabriella. "I made a reminder on your phone, and it's on alarm also." Gabriella grinned._

"_Thank you, Brie." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella's cheek._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh yeah. But who shops at 6 am where the mall is still closed at that time?" Troy looked at Gabriella with a sarcastic look.

"We're going to walk beauty in the park, Troy. Silly, silly wildcat." She as she took in her precious dog into her arms. "Now, get up! And change."

Troy got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and change his clothes to have a walk with Gabriella and beauty. After that, he and Gabriella with beauty went downstairs as Troy wore his shoes.

"Hmm… isn't it too weird to name a dog beauty?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Because your dog, beauty here," He pointed at beauty. "is a beast." Gabriella glared at him. "Who is not that beastly at all?" Troy questioned his statement where Gabriella just nodded at it.

"Well, I assure you that beauty's owner is beautiful that's why she's named beauty." Gabriella grinned.

"Sure, I can see the resemblance… between mother, human, and child, beast."

Gabriella hit him playfully. "Don't talk about my baby beauty like that. She's a wonderful dog." Troy chuckled. "And besides, she's the only one I have."

Gabriella's parents died when she was still little. Her aunt, Maria, and her uncle, James, were the once who took her in and took good care of her when her parents passed away. She then lived on her own after college allowing herself to be alone with her dog, beauty.

Troy played along with Gabriella, putting on a hurt face. "I'm hurt, Brie… very hurt." Gabriella giggled.

"Com'on, let's go before beauty feels rejected." She said as she pulled Troy to the door.

"I didn't know a beast like beauty has a soft spot." Troy continued teasing as they reached his car and got in.

"Shut up, Troy and drive."

Gabriella and Troy walked beauty in the park and after that, they headed back to Troy's house and dropped off beauty. They also took a quick shower separately before going to the mall. The mall had opened when they arrived, they ate their lunch at McDonald's, sharing small conversations when all of a sudden Troy's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Troy picked up his phone and answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Son." Came a voice from the other line.

"Dad? I mean… Dad! Hey! What's up?" Troy looked at Gabriella confused. Jack Bolton, Troy's dad, never called that much unless it was something important.

"I just wanted to inform you that we are coming for a visit!"

"Why?"

"Well, first, we want to meet our future daughter-in-law, which you haven't introduced to us." Jack said with a questioning tone.

"OH! YEAH! I forgot with all the wedding preparation and stuff!" Troy laughed nervously but his father didn't notice it.

"It's okay. Your mom and I went through those craziness too, except that the difference is that we told our parents." Jack laughed. "But it's okay!"

"Yeah Dad." Troy chuckled and gulped.

"Anyway, we'll be there by tomorrow at 6pm."

"Great! In time for dinner! We can all have dinner at a restaurant."

"Well, your mom and I would like if we can have the dinner at your place. So we can taste how good our future daughter-in-law cooks, right?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah daughter-in-law." Troy laughed nervously but again, it came unnoticed.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Jack hung-up.

As Troy hung-up, he looked at Gabriella and she was wearing a confused look.

"Since when did you have a wedding preparation?" Gabriella raised an eye brow.

"Just now."

"Well, any chance you can tell me what's up?"

"My parents are coming home! Tomorrow!"

"That's great! So I'll be meeting them!" Gabriella said with joy.

"But there's—"

Gabriella interrupted. "But what's with the wedding and stuff?"

"That's the thing!" Troy exclaimed. "It's like this; I am supposed to have a fiancée by now. Actually, I'm supposed to have a fiancée 3 months ago but yeah, I disobeyed by dad and took advantage of everything."

"Oh you are in big trouble mister!"

"You are not really helping out."

"Sorry." Gabriella apologized and looked Troy with curious eyes. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I…"

"I mean, I really wanted to finally meet your parents and all because I should because we're best friends and stuff…" Gabriella blabbered as Troy was on his own world trying to figure something out.

"Completely…" Troy was trying to make out his sentence when all of a sudden; a thought crossed his mind as he saw Gabriella.

"But you had to lie and blow things up and stuff… plus—"

"KNOW!" Troy stood up and shouted.

Everyone in McDonald's turned to him and screamed 'IT'S TROY BOLTON!'.

"COVER BLOWN!" Both shouted and ran. "To the super market." Whispered Troy to Gabriella, and she nodded.

As the two were in the super market starting their grocery hunting, they continued their talk.

"Okay, so why did you shout?" Gabriella asked as she took some seasonings from the counter.

"I have a plan." Troy snickered.

"Wha—"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Umm… sure, anything for a friend. What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Will you marry me?" Troy knelt in one knee and held Gabriella's hand. _I know she'll get a little mad but it's worth a shot, even though I have no ring… the show must go on. _Troy thought.

"What?! Are you crazy? What are you doing? Would you get up." Gabriella said as she helped Troy up.

"I mean, it's the only way I can get out of this mess… without humiliation! Please Brie? For me?" Troy pleaded.

_I know putting my feelings first is wrong but what can I say, you must follow your heart. _Gabriella thought. "Sure. But I'm only doing this to save your butt!" Troy hugged Gabriella as tight as he can and kissed Gabriella on the lips. She was shocked! The magical feeling was running through her, inside. She felt like she was flying—without wings! What she felt was magical! After the long time she had hidden her feelings for Troy, it was now official and out—pretending only.

Gabriella sighed in her head. She wished that Troy really knew what she felt, at least she would know how he felt about her, but she wasn't brave enough to confess her love.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She asked all of a sudden.

"Well, you're my fiancée now; well in pretend that is, but we still need to make it look real. So I will kiss you whenever I want."

"Ok. Weird." Gabriella said as she walked to the other sections of the super market.

"Come on." He shouted after her. "Brie! Wait!"

After the two went around the super market to buy some groceries for tomorrow night, they went to the department store.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked as she stepped in the department store.

"We are going to some stuff for the house, so pick whatever is necessary." Troy said.

"I don't quite get it. Why are we doing this?"

"Because you are my fiancée and you should be living with me. We should be living together. So, we need to arrange the house like a loving couple is living in it."

"Oh, okay. Got it! So that means my stuff should be in your house, right?" Troy nodded in response. "I need a mover's truck!" Troy just chuckled at how funny Gabriella acted.

After their tiring shopping of so many things, they went home. And the stuff they bought was going to be delivered later at evening.

"Home!" Troy said as he went out the car and grabbed some of the groceries.

As they got in the kitchen, Troy put the stuff on their respective corners.

"You know Troy, you being the 'Golden Boy' has its perks. Like maids and butler and so on." Gabriella said before they left Troy's mansion house.

"Well Gabi, my dear, hate to break it to you but they'll just be in the cleaning duty. You become fully time future Mrs. Bolton. First of all, you get to cook tomorrow night!" Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella said with a 'give-me-a-break' tone. Troy just laughed at it before starting the car engine.

"Anyway, the mover's truck is already in place at your house." They made a small take along the way.

"That's nice."

"Oh and Gabriella?"

"Yes?"

"You are not bringing everything from your closet." Troy said as he parked at the garage of Gabriella's apartment.

"What? It will take me forever to choose from all my fabulous things."

"Uh huh. All your fabulous things which are mostly given by me. Uh huh."

"Yeah, and that's my perks for being best friends with the star player of Lakers." Gabriella said as she walked up to her room.

"Nah, you'll have more perks for being the fiancée of the star player of Lakers. Make sense, right?" Troy said as he followed Gabriella to her room.

"It makes a lot of sense! Of course! DUH!" Gabriella slammed the door at Troy's face.

"Oww." He said as he entered Gabriella's room.

Troy looked at his surroundings, it was clean and orderly arrange. He just shrugged and said to himself, _I picked the right person for having a fiancée._

"Troy can you get the trolley bag under my bed?"

"Sure." Troy did what Gabriella asked for. "Here…" He said as he handed the bag to her and helped her put in some clothes. "So… umm… how are you going to fit your clothes in there?"

"Shut up. Just get me another bag from that cabinet and help me pack, especially if you want to start arranging the house by tomorrow morning."

"I'm on it ma'am!" Troy left with a salute.

After a couple of hours packing some stuff, Troy was already asleep on the bed and Gabriella was cleaning the stuff in her closet.

"That's it Troy the mover's will send the stuff to the house and I will let Alfred open the garage for them to put the stuff in. Does that sound good?" Gabriella asked as she was still finishing up the last dress she had to put back in her drawer. "Troy?" Seeing Troy sleeping as she got out was cute to what she thought. She walked up to him in the bed and just stared at him for 5 minutes.

_Why does he have to be so darn handsome and torture me like this? I just... I just have to face that I am not good enough for him. _Gabriella sighed as she thought of it. _But maybe a little kiss, which he won't know, won't hurt him. As they said, "what you don't know can't hurt you." _She thought as she was about to kiss Troy when he suddenly woke up. Gabriella quickly stood up and just looked at him as if nothing happened.

Troy rubbed his eyes and looked at Gabriella. "Were you about to kiss me?" He scrunched up his eyebrows. "On the lips?"

"No! I mean, what would make you think of that? I wouldn't kiss you… b-but, I have to because we are having this pretend marriage. If I were to be in-charge, I wouldn't kiss you at all! A-all t-those kooties! But, yeah, I'm not in-charge." Gabriella was babbling. "You are."

Troy couldn't help but laugh but he didn't because she looked serious and he didn't want her to get mad. "Not really." He chuckled.

"I think you're just doing this to make me feel horrible. I feel like you're empowering me." Gabriella complained. "You have this way where you try to look all innocent but you're not! And everyone thinks that you are but you are definitely not, and everyone doesn't agree with me because you always get away with how charming you look and—" Gabriella complained again.

"I'm charming?"

"What?"

"You just said that I'm charming." Troy said with a cheeky grin.

"No, I didn't." Gabriella said as she walked away from Troy, heading for the door, but he beat her to it.

"You think I'm charming, aye?" He said as he cornered Gabriella.

"Nope. I think you just misheard the whole thing I was saying." Gabriella closed her eyes so she wouldn't get caught with his eyes, which always make her melt. "Now, I am tired and we still have lots of work to do tomorrow. Can we please go to your house now?" Troy chuckled and nodded.

The drive to Troy's house was silent because Gabriella was now sleeping tightly. She was so tired from all the things that she needed to pack; from make-up to clothes to shoes and stilettos. _She looks so beautiful sleeping; she's like an angel in disguise as a human. _Troy thought as he stared at her and tried to keep his focus on the road.

As they got home, Troy parked his car in the garage and saw Gabriella's stuff. "The mover's did a nice work." He chuckled to himself. "Now, time to wake up sleeping beauty."

Troy opened the car door at Gabriella's side and looked at her before shaking her. "Gabs? Wake up, we're home." Gabriella just moved and murmured something that Troy didn't understand. Troy shook and tried to wake her up gently but nothing seems to work.

_When all fails, carry her to the room! _Troy said to himself as he carried Gabriella to his room. "Well, I think I won't mind company. Thanks Gabs." He said as he talked to a sleeping Gabriella which he gently put on the bed. "Now to get you dressed!"

Troy took off Gabriella's shoes, shirt and pants gently. "That's not the only thing I've seen in a girl, Gabs. So don't react." Troy talked to a sleeping Gabriella again, trying to think of the possible things that he may answer back to Gabriella when she finds herself in different clothes tomorrow.

"Okay, I think a plain tee and one of my boxers will do you good." Troy talked to himself as he tried to gently put clothes on his best friend and pretend fiancée.

After dressing her up, he turned to himself and wore the same thing, a white tee and boxers. After all things were done, it was time for bed; he crawled beside Gabriella in his king-size bed and hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. _I can get used to this._ He thought as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

_Masked Feeling_

_Chapter 2: Meet the Parents_

As the sun rose and the birds chirped, Gabriella woke up. Sounds fairytale type huh? Well, it's because Gabriella is dreaming.

"_Good morning to you too, Wildcat." Gabriella greeted Troy with a warm kiss. "You know, I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too Brie, with every inch of my heart. You are the only one for me." Troy was about to kiss her when—_

BLANG! THUD!

Gabriella fell from the bed. Reality hit her, badly. That's gotta hurt! She rubbed her eyes and sat down from her fall. _Why does reality have to ruin everything? I mean, even in my dreams? Come on! _Gabriella thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Troy opened the door with a worried face.

"What happened? I heard a loud 'thud' downstairs." Troy said as he closed the door.

"Realization just knocked me down." Gabriella muffled.

"What?"

"It's was nothing, I just fell from the bed." Gabriella said as she got up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, I'm fine." Gabriella looked at Troy, who was wearing an apron. "Umm… you may go back to cooking or whatever you were doing wearing that apron."

Troy just chuckled and kissed Gabriella on the forehead before leaving. She sighed and went in the bathroom when—

"AHH!!! TROY BOLTON!!" Gabriella screamed from the room.

As Troy was cooking, Gabriella marched downstairs like she was big foot. Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!

"Troy! How the hell did I get into your clothes?"

"Obviously, I changed your clothes because you were too tired."

"How could you Bolton! You are so dead Troy! You know I'm still a freaking virgin! And aren't you ashamed of yourself? Taking advantage of me!" Gabriella screamed.

"That's not the only thing I've seen in a girl, Gabs. So don't react. And I'm not that desperate to have you, you know. I know we're just friends, right? And plus, you're my fiancée… well, pretend only but still." Troy's practice last night finally came out, adding few explanations. "Chill, nothing happened. We just slept in the same room."

Gabriella gave up and sighed. "Well, you have a point." _Yeah, just friends, just what I wanted to hear. _She thought to herself sarcastically and groaned. "This whole wedding pretend thing is making me go crazy! I can't wait till this gets finished." _The opposite is what I really want! _Gabriella thought differently as she said those words.

"Disappointed much?" Troy said as he kissed my cheek.

"Not really. No!" She said in a 'DUH' tone.

"Don't worry. Nothing will get destroyed or let's just say no one will get hurt."

_I am getting hurt Troy! All this pretend thing hurts, in a way that I can't have you. _Gabriella thought. "Well, someone gets crazy in this thing… me!"

Troy chuckled. "Yup. I got that." He hugged Gabriella and just buried his head in her hair. _Smells like strawberry, my fave. _Troy thought. "Anyway, we'll be shopping for something to wear later." Troy released from the hug and smiled at Gabriella. "So you better get ready, 'cause we're going in about an hour."

"Why did you just tell me this now?" Gabriella asked. "You know I take a little long in the bathroom."

"It's called training, Brie. You need to save your time you know." Troy said as he walked up stairs, then he suddenly looked back at Gabriella. "And water." He smiled and walked again.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" She shouted after him.

"I already ate. My stomach couldn't wait for you, love!" He responded from his room.

_I just love how he called me 'love'. _She thought. "I'm your fiancée, you should wait for me, sweetheart!"

"Haha!" He said as he popped his messy hair and bare muscled chest out the door. "Blackmailing me! Nice one! But I'll try to do that next time, baby!" With that troy gave Gabriella a cheeky grin and took a shower.

As Troy went in, Gabriella melted and sighed dreamily. _He is just so handsome and just so….. Muscular! _She thought to herself.

After waiting for several minutes, Gabriella was done and ready to go. Troy was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I'm done and ready to go!" Gabriella said as she emerged from Troy's room.

"Finally! You know you are 30 minutes late." Troy said as Gabriella went down the stairs.

"It's not like there's a time bomb and we need to evacuate."

"Funny, Montez." Gabriella just laughed at this.

After an hour of searching clothes in the mall, Gabriella finally saw the one she wanted. And Troy was there standing and all tired.

"Have you finally found what you want?" Troy asked as he landed on the chair with a tired sigh.

"YES! This is the one!" Gabriella squealed.

"Are you sure? Because we've been through 20 stores in this mall, and when you find a nice dress, you say 'This is the one'" Troy imitated Gabriella. "But every time, you fit it, you say it's not the one; and you told me that you needed some of the clothes we've seen just incase it doesn't do, so I bought you those clothes. And now this one… can this please be 'THE' one." Troy said as he already found his clothes to wear about 40 minutes ago.

"Shut up, Troy. And I'm sure that this is the one!"

Troy went outside and looked at what boutique it was, and came back in. "Gabriella, don't you recognize this store?" This made Gabriella turn to him. "This was the first store we went in!"

"Oh… that's okay, at least I found what I want right?" Gabriella said as she was fitting her dress in the dressing room.

"But what are you going t o do with all this clothes?" Troy asked, holding up the paper bags he had in his hands.

"Well, I'm gonna store them, just in case I might need them." Gabriella said plainly.

"You know Brie, you never shopped like this. I was sometimes with you when you go shopping. What's up?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well, I want to look nice and sort of perfect. I mean, I am meeting your parents." Gabriella said as she went out with her casual clothes and didn't show Troy the dress.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. They're not like the perfect ones also. And no one is perfect, Brie. So, just chill; we'll be okay." Troy said as he hugged Gabriella and kissed her on her forehead.

After paying, the twosome ate at McDonald's and went home to finish the unfinished business. They still needed to fix the whole house! They got home after 15 minutes, and it was now 1:20 pm and he's parents are gonna arrive at 6 o'clock pm. They needed to hurry and he needed to arrange a car to get his parents. This is gonna be a long day.

Gabriella and Troy had called reinforcements to help them clean the house. There were their closest friends, Chad and Taylor Danforth; Troy hired maids to clean the house up; and lastly, Troy's long time butler, Alfred. They had finished redecorating and cleaning the house at 5 pm, which leaves Troy and Gabriella 1 hour to prepare.

_At the Airport_

Jack and Lucille Bolton had just got off the airplane and were now looking for their bags when Troy called and told them that he had set up a limo for them when they arrive at his house.

As they got out, there were two men in black suits who approached them and led them to a black limousine with a template that says 'BOLTON'.

_At the Bolton Residence_

Gabriella was now staring at the full length mirror inside Troy's room, examining, observing, eyeing, gawking, testing, and concluding that—

"Gabriella! Hurry up! Come on, you're not gonna hide there forever!" and that shout that just came out of Troy Bolton's mouth shook Gabriella off of her… umm… whatever she was doing.

"But Troy… what if they won't like me? And plus, this is a pretend thing, you know well how bad I lie!" Gabriella shouted from the room.

"Gabriella! Brie, nothing bad is gonna happen. I got your back, sweet." Troy replied slowly as he saw Gabriella walk down the stairs. To him, she was like all shinny and glittery like there was a whole set, lights and make-up crew who just made her face beautiful, but no… it was all Gabriella, the face only had a soft make-up, and there were no set and lights. It was all Gabriella Montez. It was all her.

"Troy? Troy? Troy." He didn't reply, he just looked at her like he just saw a ghost or an angel. "Troy!" Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"So what are you gonna do about it, huh!" Troy shouted at Gabriella out f the blue.

"Troy? Are you okay?" Troy closed his eyes and blinked a couple of times and nodded. "What was that all about? Were you day dreaming? Dreaming?"

"No! I was just… you know… playing a situation in my head where I stand up to a cop and just shout at him and stuff." Troy covered up.

"Really, huh?" Troy nodded, but the real deal was that Troy was day dreaming of himself saving Gabriella from his parents because they were trying to hurt her.

"Yeah, really." Troy smiled as they waited at the formal dinning area for Troy's parents to arrive.

_DING__DONG__DING DONG_

Alfred went to the door and opened it to reveal Jack and Lucille Bolton with the whole men in black suit.

He raised his eyebrow and opened the door widely for them, gesturing them to enter. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Bolton..." Alfred paused and looked at the bodyguards. "And the dashing well-suited men in the corner, I am Alfred." They all went in.

"Men in black, please follow Therese into the back lounge." They nodded as Alfred pointed out the maid to follow, and they were gone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton—"

Lucille interrupted. "Alfred, you can just call us Jack and Lucille, you know."

"How lovely, please follow me to the formal dinning room Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Alfred led them to where the lovely 'couple' was waiting.

"Mom! Dad!" Troy said as he stood up. "Good evening. Have a seat." Troy gestured his hand for them to seat.

"Mom, Dad, this is Gabriella Montez, My fiancée." Troy said as he introduced her. Gabriella stood up and gave them a hand shake.

As the food arrived, they started a conversation. "So, where did you two met exactly?" Jack asked them.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and exactly knew what to say.

_Flashback_

_Troy was at the grocery store buying food for storage and to put in the pantry. He was talking to his maid Therese who was at home telling him what was needed to buy._

"_Can you talk slower, Therese? I can't understand a single of what you are saying. You are really eating all of the words." Troy said as he took some broccoli, baby corn, and all sorts of vegetables._

"_Sorry Mr. Bolton, I'm just worried because it's your first time doing the grocery. You might mix everything up." Therese said and this made Troy looked at the cart. The soap, shampoo and laundry soap were mixed with the meat, chicken and vegetables. The chips, soap, meat and vegetable were all just stocked on one cart and mixed together._

"_Ah… everything is okay, Therese. I'll catch you later. Bye!" He hang-up and just continued pushing the cart as he was thinking, when suddenly, his cart crashed in another person's cart._

"_I am very sorry, Miss." Troy apologized as he looked at the lady just looking at his cart… staring at it._

"_It's okay. Umm…" she turned her head to Troy and she was knocked out… inside, deep inside. "Gabriella Montez." She reached out her hand._

"_Troy Bolton." He shook it and took out his hand sanitizer and cleaned his hands after shaking hands with Gabriella._

"_Oh, so you are Troy Bolton." Gabriella noticed from the hand sanitizing thing. Gabriella never liked men who were so over themselves._

"_Yeah." He nodded as he got out his handkerchief and wiped his hands._

"_I think you are not good at grocery shopping. Just from the look of your cart, this would be your first time going on grocery shopping by yourself. Right?" Troy just nodded in response._

"_Please I need help." Troy begged and Gabriella laughed._

"_Sure, I will help you but I want to teach you another thing that you will carry for life. Some kind of thing you can do for me." Troy just nodded quietly and Gabriella continued. "I will teach you how to be a human being, Bolton." She said as she took another cart._

_Troy just stood there, looking at her as he raised an eyebrow to him and said, "What?"_

_End of Flashback_

"We met at the grocery store." They both answered.

"Well, we started off rough but eventually we got together." Gabriella smiled.

"When was that?" Lucille asked, wanting to know the full details of how they met.

"That was about… 2 years ago." Gabriella looked at Troy as he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Oh… so when did you two started dating?" Jack asked.

"About a year ago." Troy replied with a shrug.

"How about engagement? When did you propose to Gabriella, dear?" Lucille asked Troy.

_I proposed to her yesterday. _Troy thought and he just smiled. "I proposed to her about 7 months ago at Villas Mimosa." Gabriella's eyes grew wide but this came unnoticed to the Boltons.

"Where is that place? Never heard of it." Jack asked.

"It's at Philippines. I thought of proposing there because since Gabriella's mother and her hometown is Philippines, I thought 'why not propose there' right?" Troy looked at Gabriella.

Troy used the time when they were at the Philippines to make something out of it. Their visit to Philippines was private and lovely. There were not much of the paparazzi and they really don't bother you, unlike TMZ papz. Gabriella just shook her head and smiled.

"We went at Pampanga, which is where Villas Mimosa is located. We just, you know, relaxed and stuff." Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah, and then one night we were just dinning outside and just talking when a band came to us and played our favorite song, At the Beginning. Suddenly Troy was nowhere to be found and there he was coming out of the back of the band, holding a bouquet of red roses; he gave it to me and he kneeled on the left leg and took out the ring, and asked me 'Will you marry me?'" Lucille was in tears and Jack was so proud of his son. Troy was just amazed at how Gabriella came up with everything. When he told her that his got her back, he never would've imagined that it would be in vice versa now.

"My son is just so sweet." Lucille said as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, he is." Troy didn't know what to do but just scratch the back of his neck, Gabriella just saved him.

"Thank you so much." Troy whispered as he kissed Gabriella on the lips. And again, Gabriella melted and just wanted more, but she couldn't because it was only pretend. Just a play. A show.


End file.
